This invention relates to a shutter blade control device for an automatic focusing camera.
The automatic focusing camera is capable of automatically focusing a photographic lens by a system actuated by a signal provided by a focus detection module upon the detection of the distance between the photographic object and the camera. The photographic lens is focused by stopping a focusing member which regulates the position of the photographic lens when a focus detection signal is provided by the focus detection module, however, in practice, there is a time lag between the signaling and the actual stopping of the focusing member as the focusing member is moving fast before it is stopped, so that accurate focusing is impossible, requiring compensation of the time lag. In addition, when a member moving at a high speed is stopped in a moment, the stopping member receives a shock so that the life of the stopping member will be shortened.